Impossibilities
by Fantasiex3
Summary: Impossible? or possible?
1. The Start of a New Life

**Impossibilities**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Runescape.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone, this is my first story I have ever written on FanFiction! First for everything around here... so please don't give me a hard time! "

The plot of this story really describes my runescape life. I quit Runescape couple months ago, for some odd reason, and when I wrote this story, it brung back so many memories and experiences I've had while I played Runescape. I've played for a little over one year. My username is Yukino120 and my combat level was 76, with level 87 mining as my "masterpiece" work of Runescape.

All characters in this story are made up, though, each and every character in this story relates to the people I have dedicated this story to.

**Dedication:**

Sakura120 (Priscilla)- I thank you for encouraging me to start Runescape and helping me through the first couple of levels on Runescape.

Domination3k (Kyle)- I thank you for being my very first online friend in Runescape. You were the one who helped me out throughout most of my entire Runescape life, and you still do help me out even today.

OoGhost123- You were my inspiration to start mining and smithing in the first place. If it wasn't for you, I would've never gotten to level 87 mining or level 73 smithing (after all, I used to work on combat only and hated mining and smithing so much).

Powerjackpot- You may not realize it, but you were the one who kept my motivation to mining and smithing when I would soon get bored of it. If you have never challenged me to any "power mining" races, I would've probably quit that goal by now.

I also thank every one of my Runescape friends who have helped me whenever I needed help. It's because of you guys that I got to have loads of fun playing Runescape.

Okay, enough talking, NOW here's the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow." _- Robert H. Goddard

**Chapter One- The Start of a New Life**

"Mom, I don't want to start my life all over in a whole new place!" 15-year-old Kano rambled about to her mom, in the trip to a new world.

"Sweetie, it's going to be a great experience! You'll learn lots of new skills, and you'll get to meet lots of new friends! In this place, I've heard, you're allowed to have as much as 100 friends!"

Kano kept pouting. "I don't care! Runescape doesn't even sound cool. What kind of name is that? Maple Story was a lot better. Even if they only allowed 20 friends there!"

Her mom tried to keep her cool. "We'll see how it goes."

And for the rest of the trip, it remained silent.

-----------------

Kano first arrived at this place called Tutorial Island. _Tutorial Island... such an original name... not! I can already tell I'm going to hate this new place._ She went through basic obstacles in order for her to advance on to the real world of Runescape. She only had a crappy piece of sword, a defenseless wooden shield, and some couple gp. The wizard let her make her final decision to get teleported to Runescape. _Isn't that why my mom even sent me here? Who'd want to stay in a place like Tutorial Island?_ She was becoming more irritated by the second.

-----------------

"GIVE ME BACK MY 25gp YOU FCKING $$!" cried out one level 3 noob to a scammer.

"Looking for a girfriend!" shouted out another guy.

"Someone help me, I'm lost!" whimpered a little girl.

_Omg.. what a crazy place! _ Kano looked over to her right and saw someone just slaughtered a man! She was so shocked.. she hated the world even more, not only because of the crazy people all over Lumbridge, but also because everyone was a murderer here!

"Hey.. do you need help or something? You look paralyzed. Is something wrong? Can I get you anything?" a level 23 girl about couple years older than her asked, which startled Kano.

"Oh, umm.. no, I'm okay, it's that I'm not entirely used to this area yet." Kano replied calmly. "I don't need any help, though, thanks for asking."

"Oh, alright, I'll see you around some time then." the girl replied, and started to walk away.

_Well.. I need a lot of help.. I don't even know what to do for starters! Crap, I need her back!_

"Wait! Miss!" she shouted at the level 23 girl. The level 23 girl turned around. "I.. uhh.. well, I kinda need help. I don't know what to do first of all, and I don't anywhere around here! The world map is already confusing me!"

The level 23 girl smiled. "I knew you would call back for help. Well, didn't anyone teach you anything back at Tutorial Island?"

"Yeah.. but only the skills. What am I supposed to do here?"

"You're trying to get more experience in the different skills they gave you. For example, if you decided to work on your combat level, you need to fight, like those noobie men over there." She pointed to a couple of helpless men getting slaughtered by other noobs.

Kano was surely embarrassed. "Oh.. I thought those people killing the men - I - I - thought.. Oh, never mind."

The level 23 girl giggled. "I know what you're trying to say, I've been there before, you know! Oh, and by the way, my name is Kayleen, what's yours?"

"My name is Kano!" she started to grin.

"Oh, that's such a pretty name! Okay, now before you start to train, I'm going to get you iron armor. It'll raise your defense and just start slaughtering the men like those noobs are, and you'll see the progress in you."

Kayleen gave the armor to Kano and she put them on. "Wow.. it looks so.. gray and umm... sturdy. Thanks Kayleen."

"Anytime. Okay start training, I'll go fish some food for you. I'm pretty sure you're starving by now, after that long process in Tutorial Island." Kayleen ordered, and began heading towards Draynor Village's popular fishing area.

Kano pulled out her sword and began killing them. It was something that wasn't very pleasant to her, since she is a pacifist, but if it was something to help her level up, she had no choice. Then again, there were those rats she saw people also kill.. _but I think I'll stick to humans... rats.. eww!_ Kano shivered at the thought of killing one of those pests.

About two hours later, Kayleen came back from fishing and cooking and saw that Kano had been officially anounced as a level 7. "Wow, good job Kano! You're one of the first people I've ever helped out that progressed so quickly! Oh, and here are some shrimps that I caught."

She handed over the delicious looking shrimps, and Kano immediately gobbled them. Kayleen gave her the weird look. Kano looked up and with a small voice, she said," Sorry, I was really hungry.. you know.."

Kayleen grinned. "Oh, that's alright. It lets me know that I've done a good job with my cooking skills!"

Kalyeen's grin slowly turned into a frown. "After you finish eating, I got something to tell you..."

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Woot, first chapter completed! You may be thinking this is a cliff-hanger story.. but i actually have most of the story already typed up for you guys. I'll be posting up new chapters like every other day, if I'm not busy. Please review!


	2. Alone

**Chapter Two- Alone**

"Okay, I'm done eating. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Kayleen paused, thinking before she said anything. Finally, she slowly spoke,"Kano.. you know I can't help you forever.. I have other new people to help out.. so... umm... I know it's so soon, but I have to leave you for now."

Kano caught Kayleen's serious looks, and closed her eyes for a moment. _Will I be okay? Will I survive out there? ..I have to be strong. I know I can do this! _ Kano then opened her eyes and started to speak. "Yes, I understand. I'll be alright on my own. You taught me a lot of valuable things. Thank you for all the help."

"Thank you for understanding. And I guess I'll see you around then. If you ever want to stop by for a chat, I'll always be around Runescape with a bunch of noobs! It's been my pleasure helping you out. Bye!"

"Bye Kayleen!"

-----------------

And thus, Kano has finally moved out of the crazy town of Lumbridge and decided to travel to the bounds of Runescape. During a whole week of exploration, she visited all around Runescape. From Lumbridge, she first visited Al Kharid, which had a much different landscape then of Lumbridge's. She met new people and saw a couple of traders in outdoor marketplaces. _Interesting..._

Once she got out of the scorching, hot desert, she had moved onto a huge town, a size she couldn't compare against Lumbridge's. It was called Varrock. She got lost numerous of times, and people were actually more ignorant to others of a lower class. People pushing around to get to different shops.. all sorts of things were going around at once. _Wow.. this reminds me of that one city back in Maple Story! Ahh.. what was it called.. oh yes, Kerning City._ On the way heading to a small town called Barbarian Village, she saw a couple of woodcutters, and some miners mining away on a couple of rocks. She saw something very devestating as she watched the miners.

"Yo, dude! Are you drunk or something? Don't mine that rock or else it's going to explode!" shouted out one of the nearby miners. Everyone was running away to avoid getting hurt, but that one miner was still there not paying attention. Then... KABOOM! Everyone else was safe.. but him.

"OMG someone could've at least saved that poor guy!" shouted one of the woodcutters who saw the incident happened in great anger. The crowd became larger by the second, and it all became a big, crazy commotion. Kano couldn't bear to stay with the crowd. She felt really bad, and promised herself she would **never **become a miner.

So back on the journey! She trained a little bit on her own there. People in the village were poor, compared to those in Varrock. _At least they are nicer than those jerks back in Varrock_, she thought. The Barbarians were harder to kill; they actually had some kind of strength to fight for than those puny, muscleless men and women back where she started at.

After leveling to 14, and staying a night there, she kept going on with her adventure. The next city she encountered was one just like Varrock. Its name was called Falador. She thought they were practically identical to each other! Again, she got lost in this huge city of Falador, and ended down in the Dwarven Mines. After one quick glance at the mine, she knew perfectly well she didn't want to end up like that poor guy back at the Varrock Mines.. so she ran all the way back to the center of Falador. She felt extremely lonely, and pretty soon she became bored with the journey around Runescape. She was admiring one of the statues there, when someone accidentally bumped into her and everything that was in her backpack spilled out.

"Omg, I'm so sorry little girl! Please forgive me, I don't have much time right now because I'm running errands for this crazy neighbor of mine and if I don't hurry something bad will happen. I hope this will allow you to accept my apology." A handsome boy of about 18 years handed Kano 20k. She gasped at the large amount of money a random person had given to her.

"Wow! Thank you so much, I do accept your apology!" But when she looked up, he had already left.

_What a strange boy.. He was so sweet.. I guess I can't really say Runescape is filled with nasty, mean people._

She was back on track, and went out of town, heading south towards Port Sarim. Just like any ports she have seen, they were filled with massive, giant ships.

"Let's go visit the exotic lands of Karamja! I heard the volcano is going to erupt sometime today!" Kano heard one man say to his wife.

"Alright, whatever you say honey!" She kissed her husband and then they sailed off to Karamja.

_Wow they have islands here? Sounds like an interesting place.. but I don't think i have any energy to travel about on a whole new island._

She went back up the road, and arrived at a small, burden town called Rimmington. There was practically no one there! It was almost too silent for Kano, that she almost wanted to go back to crazy ole Varrock. She encountered this old witch, who practically forced her to help her with getting ingredients for her new potion.

"Uhh... and why would I want to help you? I didn't even accept your quest!"

"Do it! Your else.. you'll never leave Runescape! MWUHAHAHAHA!"

Kano, sadly, took that a little too seriously."Okay, okay! I'll help you get the ingredients! Jeez... so what were the items again?"

"Ughh, you pathetic humans! Humans and their short term memory losses! Heh heh.. okay, the ingredients are: eye of newt, rat's tail, and one burnt meat. Is that clear, my dear?" cackled the "evil" witch.

"Yes'm."

Kano got to work, but unfortunately, the witch didn't give her any pointers on where to get those odd items.

"Wow, I need to rest. All week just traveling and roaming the areas of Runescape, how tiring!" She collapsed on a green patch of fresh grass and rested for a while under a shady oak tree.

After a couple hours, she awoke, and a familiar face appeared in front of her. "Can I help you with anything? It's to repay you back for what I did before back in Falador.. so is there anything I can help you with?"

---------------------------------

Author's Notes: Please review!


	3. The Beginning of a New Friendship

**Chapter Three- The Beginning of a New Friendship**

It took Kano a few seconds to realize who it was. It was that one guy who accidentally bumped into her.

"Nah, I'm cool.. wait.. I kind of need a little bit help on this one quest this old witch forced me to do."

"Oh, right, that wicked quest."

So he helped me throughout the quest. He gave me lots of tips on what to do whenever I am alone. _For once, I didn't feel so lonely in Runescape.. _

When Kano returned all the items for the witch, she was actually surprised she got them so quickly. She gave her a reward, and she left her alone, thankfully.

The guy who helped Kano and herself decided to rest at the Falador park, and they introduced themselves.

"Wow, after all this time, I still haven't introduced myself to you! What a shame.. well, first things first: My name is Kenny. What's yours?"

"My name is Kano."

"I see.."

There was a long pause of silence, both of them just staring at the big, black sky. Finally, Kenny decided to say something.

"Hmm, let's stop wasting time. Do you want to go somewhere or do something?"

Kano thought about it for a moment. "Well.. I'm pretty sure I covered the major places of Runescape, but not all of them.. Basically I want you to take me to places that I haven't gone to yet. I would like to see you fight some of those gruesome monsters!"

Kenny chuckled. "I don't know.. I'm still pretty weak for a level 35.." Kenny saw the disappointed face in Kano. Quickly changing his mind, he said,"..but I guess I can take you to this one 'secret' place of mine that not a lot of people would go to."

"Great! Let's go!"

Both of them had lots of energy in them and headed to a place close to Rimmington. It was that one cove where you can mine the blurite ores. Kano saw a ladder that led down the cove and immediately went down.

"Wait!" shouted Kenny, frantically,"Don't go down there yet. Remember this is not a place where you see friendly monsters. You have to be extremely careful! Always stay by my side and never go anywhere without asking me first."

"Aye aye, captain!"

Once they entered the cove, they saw a bunch of pirates.

"Shh.. don't let them see you, or else they'll attack you. Let me handle them." Kenny motioned Kano to hide and watch him from behind a barrel as he handled a few pirates. They all ganged up on him, but his overpowered slash attack killed them all.

"Wow that was unbelievable! I wish I can do something like that!" Kano shouted excitedly.

"Shh! Be quiet here, the monsters are very sensitive to sound. You're just lucky there aren't any pirates that heard you, since there's none left!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Kano apologized.

"It's alright. Now let's go in deeper. Stay by my side. And remember, either whisper or say nothing at all." Kano nodded.

In the next level of the cove, there were numerous amount of hobgoblins. They were slightly harder, but they looked a lot more deceiving than the pirates. Again, Kano made sure she wasn't seen by the hobgoblins. Kenny killed them all with no sweat.

"Easy."

The area where the hobgoblins were was very slippery, because the next level of the cove contained ice warriors and ice giants, which is an area covered in snow. He accidentally slipped on one of the ice-covered ground and he took off, landing right in front of an ice warrior.

"Crap!" Kenny panicked, who didn't know what to do. He was barely a level 35, and yet, the ice warriors were at least 10 levels higher than his. Just imagine the ice giants as well!

Kano didn't know what to do. She was told not to make any noise, or else she would be caught also. But Kenny was in trouble! More and more ice warriors came up to Kenny, all surrounding him. _I hope I know what I'm doing...!_

With all of her new magic skills she had trained on, she thought it was a perfect time to use it. Though it was only a fire strike, it is something vulnerable to those ice warriors! SWOOSH.. she shot one at an ice warrior, which caught all of their attention. She hit another ice warrior, and now they became more alert. It didn't do much damage, but they were smart enough to notice that Kano was the main kill now. All of the ice warriors trampled on top of poor Kenny, and a whole army of them marched towards Kano. Each step a little closer to her..

"KANO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kenny was barely able to walk, with one of his legs fractured badly. Kano was even more paranoid and all she could think of was shooting more fire strikes at them. _Great. Look at what position this has put me in! Please.. someone.. help me.._

But the fire strikes were pretty useless. There were too many of them.. it wasn't affective enough.. "C'mon!" she heard Kenny cry out and grabbed her hand and made a run for it. We were too fast for those slowpokes.

----------------

Kenny collapsed outside at the top of the cove. He calmed down for a bit before he started to talk. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. I wasn't planning on going that far! I swear! And you didn't have to save me back there! You were just lucky my other leg was working fine.. Next time, please.. just make a run for it. It's the best thing to do in situations like that."

Kano was still a little shocked from what happened back there, and helped Kenny with his injured leg. "It's okay, we're all fine! Just calm down.. I'm not mad at you, and I know you didn't slip on the ice on purpose."

"Yeah.."

"There, I wrapped your leg around. Just don't move it too much or it won't heal. I had some herbs a random passerby gave me for any type of injuries." Kano ordered, and Kenny obediently nodded his head.

-----------------------------------

Author's Notes: Next chapter will be more like a drama, it's where the "romance" part of the story kicks in. While you are waiting for Chapter 4 to come out, please review! Please and thank you!


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Four- The Truth**

For the next couple of months, Kano enjoyed it very much. She spent lots of time with Kenny, trying the impossible, and just goofing off. They had helped out every person who needed the help. They even helped slaying Elvarg, the green, monstrous dragon that roams about in Crandor. In the meantime, both of them had also trained very hard. Kano worked her way up as a level 38 and Kenny as a level 51. They had travelled every inch of Runescape, and became used to the landscapes.

--------------

After a whole week in Karamja, they got to visit Falador. With Kano by Kenny's side, he told her, "Hey Kano, I need to buy a few things really quick at the general store."

"Okay, I think I need to buy a few materials as well."

At the general store, Kenny took longer than Kano had expected. On a newspaper stand, she picked up a newspaper and started skimming through it while she waited for Kenny. On the front page, she read, was about some major bank robbery at Draynor Village. Flipping through the pages, she saw the most beautiful thing in the world to her. It was a white party hat on sale. She stared in awe, hoping she would get to have one in the future. She didn't expect the cost to be too much.. until she read the bottom of the page that read the price.

"50 MILLION GP! WHAT! I'LL NEVER GET THE WHITE PARTY HAT THAT I WANT SO BAD!" Kano shouted in anger and in shock.

"What!" Kenny ran over to Kano after buying his materials, and looked at the page Kano was looking at. He was also very shocked.

"See!" exclaimed Kano, still very surprised.

"I know!" Kenny was also surprised as well, but when he turned the page, he saw an ad that had a red party hat for sale as well. Kenny gaped at the beauty of the picture of the party hat; it was something that he truly wished he had. But when he saw the price at the bottom, he thought he was about to faint!

"LOOK AT THE FREAKING PRICE OF THAT PARTY HAT! IT'S WORTH 20 MILLION GP MORE THAN THE WHITE PARTY HAT YOU WANT!"

Kano's eyes were glued to the paper, and she couldn't believe they were worth so much. A bunch of high levels of around 90 were snickering at Kano and Kenny. They all had a party hat set, which included every single party hats there were in Runescape.

"What are **you** laughing about!" Kenny flushed with anger once he saw the party hats on each of their heads. "Why don't you tell me why they're worth so much?"

A level 94 about the size of a football professional player cracked up. "Noob.. they are worth so much because they are one of the rarest items on Runescape! And if you plan on buying the red party hat that I'm wearing right now, you **better** be kidding, 'cause I know for a fact you wouldn't have that much money on you! And neither would your puny girlfriend next to you!"

Kenny couldn't take it any more. "She is **not** my girlfriend! And who would want to buy that stupid piece of shit anyways! I'm not **that** stupid to waste so much money on something **that** useless!" He couldn't take any more anger and ran towards the big guys. Something was holding him back, though.

"Kenny stop! They're going to kill you if you fight them! Just leave those jerks alone.. Let's go!" Kano had to drag Kenny out of the shop, which also caused them to be the center of attention at the general store. "Let's stop by the park for a bit. We're so worn out!"

"Alright.." Kenny muttered.

Just like when they first met, they lied down on the green grass and stared at the big, black sky. There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Kano broke that silence.

"So..umm.. how are we ever going to get that much money to buy those party hats we want?" Kano questioned.

Kenny frowned. "I don't care about it anymore."

"Yeah right, I'm sure you do. Just admit it. It's just that those bitches back there spoiled everything."

Kenny paused. ".. I.. guess.."

Again, silence filled the air around the empty park. All that was heard from was the old farmer watering his flowers and birds chirping.

"Well, the fastest way to make money is by using the skills." Kenny replied.

"I know that, but which one?" Kano asked dully.

"Hmm.. how about woodcutting? All you do is cut up some logs and you sell them to people." Kenny suggested.

Kano objected to his suggestion. "Ehh... I hate the thought of getting splinters, if that's all we're going to do to earn money."

"How about fishing?"

"I don't like touching all those icky, slimy worms to hook onto my fishing rod! Eww!" Kano got grossed out by that fact, so that was definitely a no for her.

"Jeez woman, is there **any** skill that would fullfill your 'special' requirements?"

Kano chuckled. She thought in her head, eliminating each skill that she couldn't possibly do to earn money. Kenny did the same. After a few minutes, Kenny spoke up once again.

"Well, there **is** mining.." Kenny didn't really want to finish up his thought.

Kano thought about that one time she saw the incident when the mine blew up. It was a horrible thought to think about.. _What if that ever happens to us! Omg.._ She couldn't resist thinking about something devastating like that.

"I know what you're probably thinking. You probably don't want to smell like coal and rock, and you might think the pickaxe is too heavy for you. So it probably wouldn't fit your requirements." Kenny joked.

"I didn't really think about that, but that's the least of my worries when it comes to mining. It's those.. unexpected explosions.."

Kenny stopped watching the sky and sat right-up. His face expression suddenly changed, as if he wanted to cry.._Was it something I said?_

"What's wrong, Kenny? Was it something I said?" Kano began to worry.

"It's.. nothing."

Kenny was thinking about a couple of depressing flashbacks that occurred three years ago.

_"This is how you hold a pickaxe, Annie. All you have to do is mine on one rock until an ore comes out, you got that?" informed Kenny._

_"Yes, big brother! I'm so excited!" exclaimed 12-year-old Annie._

_-------_

_"Big brother! I have decided on an awesome goal! Wanna hear it!"_

_"Sure, what is it, Annie?"_

_"Someday.. I'm going to be the number one miner! I'm going to get level 99 mining!"_

_"Mhmm.. sure you will."_

_Annie pouts. "Just watch, big brother! I'm going to do it! I can just imagine being the number one miner..!"_

_------_

_"Big brother, guess what!"_

_"What is it, Annie?"_

_"I got level 85 mining! I can mine that special ore you mentioned before.. what was it called again?"_

_"It's called the runite ore. And congrats! Let's go celebrate!"_

_"Thank you!" Annie replied, jumping up and down with excitement._

_------_

_"Annie, its already past midnight. Let's go to sleep and you can get your level 99 mining tomorrow." Kenny yawned and headed to his room to sleep._

_"No! I want to get it now! I'm so close, big brother! I told you I'll be able to achieve my goal!"_

_"I'm very proud of you, Annie." Kenny smiled._

_-------_

_"Attention everyone! I'm about to get my final level up!"_

_(crowd watches and Annie mines the last ore)_

_And the crowd goes wild!_

_"Yay, I did it! I got to go wake up big brother!"_

_BOOOM!_

_Kenny woke up when he heard the loud explosion. He knew that sound very well. It was another mining explosion. That didn't surprise Kenny.. but he remembered Annie was mining there! _

_"ANNIEEEEE!" Kenny pushed through a crowd of people, and went down the mining guild. All around him were people dead. He frantically searched for Annie.. He walked deeper into the mine and found Annie, covered in blood. _

_"ANNIE!" Kenny shouted in tears._

_Annie was barely alive. "I... did... it... big... brother..." She took her last amount of energy to tell him that, and then she passed out._

_----------------_

After remembering all those flashbacks with Kenny's little sister, he was found in tears.

"Omg Kenny! Seriously, what's the matter!" Kano tried to comfort Kenny.

Kenny calmed down and slowly told her everything from the beginning to end.

"Wow... I'm so sorry.. I didn't know mining was **that** important to you."

With a small voice, Kenny pointed out,"She would've been your age, if she was still here. You look so much like her as well... that is why I decided to go look for you again, after bumping into you here in Falador before I got to know you."

"Oh, I see now.."

"I want to try mining. I was never interested in it when my sister worked on it. She may have gotten to the last level of mining.. but she hasn't completed her goal yet. She wanted to be the number one miner so bad.. I want to get to number one for her."

"You're not going to mine without me! I.. I know this is all too sudden for me.. but.. I want to help you. Two heads **are** better than one.. right?"

Kenny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so." Kenny thought for a moment. "Hey.. not only will we be able to achieve my sister's goal, but from all the mining.. we can use it to smith and we can sell it, like, create our own shop or something! Just imagine both of us opening a rune armor shop.. you'll be the smither creating the rune armors and I'll be mining away to help you smith! We can be so rich like that! And with all the money, we can split the profit and I'm sure we'll both have enough money to buy a white party hat for you, and a red party hat for me!"

"Wow! Great idea! Let's start right now!" exclaimed Kano, jumping with joy.

Kenny grinned. He could clearly see why Kano and his little sister, Annie, were so much alike.

-------------------------

Author's Notes: The third paragraph from the end is almost exactly what my old friend OoGhost123 said to me. Those were the words of inspiration for me. And I still remember that exact day I became a true miner on Runescape.. October 19, 2004..

So how did you guys like this chapter? To tell me your opinion about this story, please review! Please and thank you!


	5. To Gain and To Lose

**Chapter Five- To Gain and To Lose**

For the next year, both have put all of their dedication into mining and smithing, trying to complete little Annie's goal. After a whole year of huge improvement, Kano had level 90 smithing, and Kenny had level 79 mining. When Kano wasn't too busy herself; she would help mine with Kenny, so as a result, her mining level was pretty close to Kenny's. Their plan was very successful. Although they weren't not done yet, they became multi-millionares, but they still don't have the money to buy the party hats.

-----------------------

"OMG OMG it's my 17th birthday today!" Kano exclaimed, getting really hyper.

"I know, and I got something for you too." Kenny told her to close her eyes. Meanwhile, Kenny got the sapphire necklace out and put it around Kano's neck. It was beautiful.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Kano obeyed, and when she saw the sapphire necklace and at first glance, she immediately fell in love with it.

"There was a specific reason why I gave you an old sapphire one, when I could've bought you something fancier, like a diamond necklace, or something of that sort." Kano calmed down and studied Kenny's serious face. "A couple days after my little sister died, I went back to the ruined mines that she died in.. and I found the sapphire necklace that I gave her for the last birthday I could ever celebrate with her. It's hard for me to sell this special necklace to anyone. But I'm giving it to you because I trust you very well and I know you will take good care of it."

Kano replied,"Don't worry, I'll make sure to treasure this! Thank you so much Kenny!" Kano bent over and gave a small kiss on Kenny's cheek. Kenny smiled. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't regret this.

------------

"Okay Kano, I have **finally **finished the last 10k coal and 5k iron ores for you to smith. Why don't you get to work on that, while I go back to mining for you to smith later on?" Kenny informed. He traded the ores to Kano. She silently nodded her head and got to work.

While visiting the furnace numerous of times, a level 13 kid decided it was a great idea to fool around.

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT? I THINK I JUST HEARD ANOTHER MINE EXPLOSION!"

Everyone gasped and started to panic. Lots of the smithers ran over to the mining area down the street to see what happened. Kano was one of those in the crowd that ran over in shock. They finally realized that the little boy was just kidding, just so he can take over the furnace all to himself.

"Hehehe.. What a bunch of noobs. It's sad to realize that they actually listened to something I said! Me! An 11-year old who's into pranking others! Muhahaha!" He was having lots of fun pranking all of the gullible smithers. He turned around and saw a bunch of smither's back to the furnace who was furious with the kid. Ones with no patience started to beat him up. When everything was back to normal, he was beaten 'til he was black and blue.

He stayed away from the furnace. He didn't want to get bruised up again.

BOOOM!

The little boy who was at his house heard the loud noise, which was clearly a mine explosion. He checked the mining area to see if it was really an explosion and he was right. He ran as fast as he could back to the furnace. He regained his confidence to tell them the news (and it was the truth this time).

"YOU GUYS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not that bastard again!" one high level smither whispered to his friend.

"What the hell do you want now! Want to go trick us some more, or tell us any of your rather lame jokes? You know clearly that we have lost our sense of humor with you, and we won't be so stupid this time to believe you," another high level smither spoke.

"I PROMISE YOU, IT'S NOT A JOKE OR A PRANK! THERE WAS A MINE EXPLOSION! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Yeah, and my mom's the queen of England." A couple of smithers snickered.

One of the bartenders down the street quickly ran over to tell the news of the mine explosion, and until then, everyone believed him, and the smithers hurried to see the big incident. The whole time, Kano prayed that the kid was only joking again. Only one thing crossed her mind: Kenny.

As she arrived at the mine, she frantically searched for Kenny, while everyone else was crazily searching for their loved ones. _This **can't** be happening! Not my Kenny! Please...let him be okay!_

She finally found him, and tears poured down from Kano. Kenny's body was very fragile and every part of his body was covered in blood. The air all around smelled like the foul scent of burning coal and flesh. Kano was too scared to even hold Kenny's hand, she thought if she did something to him, he would instantly die.

Kano sobbed until no more tears came out of her. "**Why** did it have to be **you**, Kenny! You promised me we'd finish the goal together!"

"I'm...so... sorry... Ka...no...finish...goal...please...Annie..." Kenny coughed up his last bit of energy, and he too, passed away.

Kano only cried harder.

-----------

_This is what Kenny felt like.. when Annie died. I finally get to know how he felt to be heartbroken. _Kano touched the sapphire necklace and thought about the day when Kenny gave her the special necklace.. **Annie's** necklace... _Well, I bet Kenny's happy. He gets to reunite with Annie after 3 years. But now **I'm** alone. Alone in this devestating world that contains nothing but death._

----------------------------

Author Note's: Ehh, a bit short this time, but hope you liked it. I still think that I'm rushing the story a little too fast... haha. Please review!


	6. Alone Once Again

**Chapter Six - Alone Once Again**

_Tck._ One coal mined. _This is hard. Just by myself now..._

_Tck._ Another coal mined. _You lied Kenny. You'd promised we'll stick together until the very end. I hate you. _

_Tck. _

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Kano regained focus and noticed a miner of about her age with huge, nerdy glasses had just spoken to her.

"What?"

"Your pickhead just fell off, yet you continue to mine." A couple of the miners around Kano began to snicker.

Kano sighed. She dragged her aching body across the mine to get the pick head. The same miner picked it up and attached it for her. "Thanks." Kano muttered.

The miner studied her face. Then after a while, he realized the position Kano was put into. "Someone you loved had just recently died, huh?"

Surprised for a short while, she lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes, and nodded in agreement. "But how'd you know?"

The miner paused. "I too.. have lost someone that I truly loved. Both of my parents were killed couple months ago."

Kano's eyes widened. "Wow.. I'm terribly sorry. But.. it seems to me that you don't even care at all."

"That's not it.." he sighed. "If you want to keep living your life.. you have to stop thinking about it - the death of your loved ones. It'll only hurt your heart more to think about it."

"Oh.. I see.." She wiped her tears off, knowing that he was right.

"Well, I better finish up my task or else my clan leader will yell at me again. I'll see ya around some time." He picked up his pickaxe and disappeared in sight.

"Oh, okay, I better get to work too! By the way, what is your name?" When she heard no response back, she turned around and saw no one there. She missed him.

_Tck._ One coal mined. _ I think I know what I'm doing now. Really._

_Tck. _ Another coal mined. _I hope you're watching over me, Kenny. I may never see you again, but you will always be here with me in my heart._

_Tck. I will be the number 1 miner, Kenny! And **that** is a promise I will never break._

_Tck._

_Tck._

_Tck._

-------------

A couple months later...

"OMG I JUST GOT 85 MINING! YES! I CAN MINE RUNITE ORES NOW! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Kano squealed with joy.

A crowd of excited noob miners came over and congratulated Kano, some of them even asked for autographs! _Cool.. I'm famous! Haha, I'm such a dork! Teehee!_ "Yo Kano, I heard there's a drop party on the other side of Falador. Let's celebrate your level 85 mining there! And I'll make sure to get you something good there, you deserve it!" shouted one of the everyday miners Kano mines with.

"Alright, sounds cool!" This really made her day.

She partied out all night with 200 other people that was also at the major drop party. One time, Kano saw a fairly large crowd, and they all shouted out,"ZEZIMA!" She heard preps fighting over him, and little kids hoping to be a Runescape celebrity just like Zezima someday. With all the commotion going around, Kano was very confused.

"What's happening! And who the hell is this Zezima everyone is shouting about!" Kano shouted loud enough so one of her friends could hear through the loud music blasting the room.

"Omg, Kano, you don't know who Zezima is? He's one of the legendary Runescape celebrities! It's not like you'll ever get to meet one of them everyday, you know. I'm still shocked you didn't know who he was!"

Kano turned red. "Well, sorry, it's not like I spend my time looking for one! I'm always cooped up in the mines, so I don't really know what is going around on Runescape."

Kano's friend chuckled. "You should take a break, or something. Go to different places. Do stuff."

Kano frowned. "It's not easy for me to leave Falador just like that.. and I still have a goal to finish!"

"C'mon.. every successful person had at least one break, right?"

"I guess..." Kano looked up and saw the 'you-know-I'm-right' face expression on her friend. She pouted. "Okay, okay! I'll take a break! Happy?"

He smiled. "Good." He hugged Kano and went back to dancing with his other friends.

_But where exactly am I going to go for my break?_

--------

"You're going **where**!" exclaimed MiMi, Kano's roommate.

"You heard me. I'm going to the wilderness." Kano packed up all kinds of supplies needed such as a first aid kit, and also her good ole pickaxe. She decided that she was going to go try and mine one of those special ores called runite.

MiMI pulled back Kano's arm, trying to stop her from going. She blurted out,"You can't go there!"

Kano faced her and got annoyed with MiMi's actions. "Excuse me?"

"Lots of unexpected things can happen in the wilderness! Monstrous devils waiting for innocent victims to kill, and as well as clans killing other clans - a war!"

"...Your point is?"

MiMi sighed. "You could get killed out there!"

"All of you guys told me to take a break, and I am. The wilderness **is** out of Falador, am I not correct?" she stated dully.

"Kano! Not this kind of break!" MiMi headed out for the door, disgusted. "Well, you know what, I don't care what happens to you then. You're on your own. Hope you don't get eaten by the greater demons. Good luck..."

---------------

Author's Notes: I just HAD to put Zezima at least one time in my story XD. Oh, and I had NO idea on how to type up the sound when you mine, if you have any other ideas than my stupid "tck" please tell me! And please review!


	7. Wilderness

**Chapter 7 - Wilderness**

This was Kano's first time out in the wilderness, surprisingly. She did not know the area and had to use a useless piece of map. _Wow.. I cannot believe I'm actually going on an adventure again.. When was the last time I went on an adventure? Oh right.. it was before I became a miner.. when Kenny was still here with me- _ She caught a lump in her throat, the kind you get when you try to hold back tears. _I will **not** think about Kenny.. I will **not **think about Kenny.._ But how can she not? Almost all of the adventures she'd been on was with Kenny. They always did every possible thing together to have fun.

A gang of skeletons trampled toward Kano for trespassing their area, and with Kano's rune longsword, she slashed them all without a scratch on her sword. _Wow.. I haven't realized how much stronger I've gotten since I last fought and trained.._

She went deeper in, killing every possible creature that came in her way. Still, they were no match for Kano. _**This** is the wilderness? It doesn't seem so scary as I thought it would be.. pathetic._ Kano wandered around, passing by a few corpses. _Ughh.. that is so sickening.. I wonder how those got there.. looks like.. from humans.._ She gasped. Kano suddenly remembered what her friend, MiMi, had warned her about. "_Clans kill other clans out here! It's like a war! You could get killed out there!"_ She gulped. _Crap..._

Walking slower each time, she looked all around her carefully. The only thing that guarded her was her new, store-bought rune armor, her trusty rune longsword, and a sturdy rune kiteshield.

"..Help...!" A badly wounded warrior gasped for air. Kano ran over quickly and asked if she could be in any help.

"Yes, please, heal me before-"

A sharp blade had touched the pure flesh of Kano's neck. Kano gasped and did not dare turn around to see who it was.

"Step away girl, or we will kill you, too. This wounded bastard must die for our revenge." The clan leader looked about twice the size of Kano, a level 110.

"S-s-sorry..." And she ran as fast as she could, hoping to never see them again.

_Omg.. now that was just too close.. _ She heard a loud scream of pain. She quickly turned around to see what it was, and from a far distance, she saw the poor, wounded warrior stabbed again fatally by the clan leader. She closed her eyes, who couldn't believe she eye witnessed that just now. _This is hell.. _

She traveled deeper in, and after a forest clearing, she saw something that had made her eyes widen with hope. It was a mine full of adamantite rocks. What seemed to be like days, she was desperate to go back to mining again. She ran to the mine, but then..

"READY! AIM! FIRE!" Kano ran back and hid behind a tree. An actual clan war was taking place. Mages versus archers. Spells were casting in such a chaotic matter, and so many arrows were being shot every second. After only a minute, most of the people were wiped out, and the ground was flooded with fresh blood. A mage accidentally aimed his spell at an adamantite rock and the mine blew up, killing a lot more people. (Haha, sorry people.. I know.. more mine explosions.. I'm trying to stop that, okay?)

One of the archers got too close to the mine explosion, and his left leg got blown up and it went flying straight towards Kano, who was still behind the tree watching everything. The bloody leg landed right on Kano's shoulder and she screamed like she never screamed before and quickly brushed the leg off. _DISGUSTING! _(copied this part from a bloody war movie I watched several months ago..)

The archer clan leader heard the scream. "Who's there!" Kano quickly covered her mouth. _Damn it...!_

A few remaining archers got their ammo ready. The archer clan leader repeated himself. "Who the hell is out here?"

_Run, Kano, while you still have that chance!_ But the other part of Kano didn't want to. _ Stay where you are, Kano, they could hear your every move, and just remember, you're not as skilled as they are, so be prepared for the unexpected._ Kano backed away slowly. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. She thought as long as she would stay away from the war, she would be fine. She kept on backing away when she heard something behind her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Kano turned around with fear written all over her face. It was the mage clan leader, and behind him were 5 remaining mages.

"Let's go kill this pretty noob for the fun of it! Can we boss! Pretty please?" The other mages agreed, too. Kano was paralyzed, she was shaking so much, and she couldn't think straight. She closed her eyes. _Is this it for me? Is this really the end? ...No wait! This **cannot** be the end for me! I made that promise with Kenny and I am **not **going to break it any time soon!_ Tears were rolling down from her face. She was trapped. She couldn't possibly escape with 6 powerful mages, including the clan leader.

Kano whimpered, who kept on backing away. The mages got their spells ready to use on Kano. The clan leader shouted to his clan,"Okay, guys! On three, we fire! One...! Two...! Th-" A poisonous dagger was thrown perfectly at the mage clan leader's chest. The mages around the leader gasped in horror and looked around to see who did it.

"Stay away from the girl. Or we'll kill you all in a blink of an eye," Kano couldn't tell who it was, he had a hood over him, covering his face, but the voice was definitely from a boy about her age.

"Hahahaha! ..You're funny kid. You think **you** can beat us! You may have gotten our leader, but we're just as good!" The mages got pissed off and the spells that they have prepared had gotten stronger and bigger in size. Every one of the mages had glowing fireballs floating on the palm of their hands, about the size of a basketball.

"Yeah.." The kid snapped his fingers, and his clan had, somehow, appeared right behind him. It had about 50 powerful warriors in it, and half of them were Runescape's well-known legendary warriors. All of the warriors drew out their swords, ready to fight.

"Pfft.. warriors.. only a bunch of weaklings here!" The mages shot out their magic attacks. A huge explosion had occurred, since all of the mages fired at once. Once the thick smoke had cleared...

"WHAT THE HELL? NOT EVEN A SINGLE SCRATCH ON THEM? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" The mages had lost all of their confidence and slowly started to back away from the opposing clan.

Before anyone got to kill any of the mages, they escaped by teleporting to Varrock. Kano was still standing there, still paralyzed with shock. Then, in a matter of seconds, she fainted.

"Somebody please treat her! Get her some of those herbs we packed! Hurry!" The warriors obeyed their clan leader and got right to work.

After a couple of hours, Kano awoke after a curing treatment that regained all of her conscious. "You guys, she's awake!" The clan leader walked by and sat right next to her.

Kano got up and stared at the surroundings. At first, everything was all hazy, but soon, she gained back her conscious and sight. She was confused more than ever. "What.. just... happened?" She saw the clan leader that was right in front of her. She asked him,"I thank you guys for saving me.. but why exactly did you guys do that?"

The clan leader smiled. "I help out people that I know. If I hadn't known who you were, you would've been dead by now."

"...How do you know me!"

"...I fixed your pickaxe about a week ago." He kept on smiling, waiting for Kano to figure it out.

Kano's eyes widened. It was the same exact nerdy-looking miner back in the mines. "Oh! I remember now! It's funny how out of all the times I could've meet you again, it just had to be here in the wilderness."

He chuckled. "True, true."

Kano began to get her hyper self back again. "Oh yeah! I also remembered.. I asked for your name, but I guessed I missed you. So... what **is** your name?"

"...Matt." He paused, then asked,"What's yours?"

"Huh? ..Oh, my name is Kano!"

"I see." Matt smiled.

"So what are you doing here in the wilderness?" Kano jumped to conclusions. "Oh, let me guess, a clan war!"

"No.. what made you think we came here for a clan war? Was it just because we tried to kill that pathetic mage clan to save you?"

Kano shifted her feet, feeling embarrased for saying something wrong. "I don't know.. isn't that what all clans do around here?"

Matt sighed. "That's what everyone thinks. That's why no one goes here alone. I was very surprised to see you all alone here; it is very dangerous to put yourself in that position, too."

"Yeah, I think I figured that out quite a while ago." Kano lowered her head in shame.

"It's okay, I'm glad that you are okay. Well, me and my clan are here for something totally different from a clan war. You see, I'm the ultimate miner in my clan and the warriors here protect me from any danger that comes whereabouts. I mine the runite ores and then I smith them into extra pair of armor for my warriors. Either that, or we sell them for money."

Kano's eyes widened again. "You mine runite ores?"

"Yeah, all the time!" Then, Matt proudly stated,"I have level 99 mining and level 99 smithing."

"Wow! Someday, I'm going to have those kind of stats! I'm almost there.. I think!" Kano also anounced,"That also reminds me of something. I just recently got level 85 mining, so now I have the minimum requirements to mine those special runite ores!"

"My clan and I can take you there, to the runite ores I mean. Then, you can experience mining them yourself!"

Kano gasped in shock. "Are you serious? You guys can actually do that for me?"

Matt grinned. "Sure, why not?"

Kano danced happily with joy. "This is going to be exciting!"

So the clan, Matt, and Kano headed out once again, going deeper into the wilderness. Surprisingly, they didn't encounter anything harmful. Just a few monsters here and there, but the powerful warriors handled them even before Kano got to notice they were even there.

Going past a few volcanoes, and having a couple of the warriors handle a mob of deadly red spiders, Kano saw a glimpse of two sky blue, shiny rocks. She couldn't believe they were right in front of her eyes. In just a mere couple of seconds, Kano had mined both runite ores, and both were in Kano's inventory.

Kano exaggerated,"This is the happiest moment in my life ever!"

The clan and Matt congratulated her. "Hey Kano.."

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"Would you like to.. be our second miner and smither for our clan?"

Kano stared in shock, having never been asked this kind of question. "Well.. I'm usually an independent worker.. and I've never experienced mining for a clan.. but if you guys really need me, I'll be glad to help out."

Matt grinned. "Two heads **are **better than one, right?"

Kano caught her breath. _I can't believe I'm actually working with someone again. What is this feeling? Feeling of happiness and emptiness combined.. Why did this have to remind me of Kenny again? Ugh.. _

She remembered a past flashback just then.

---

_"You're not going to mine without me! I.. I know this is all too sudden for me.. but.. I want to help you. Two heads **are** better than one.. right?"_

_Kenny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."_

---

"Is something wrong, Kano?" said Matt, worriedly.

Kano stopped thinking and quickly got herself in a cheerful mood and shook her head. "No, no! Nothing's wrong! And yes, two heads are better than one!" Matt chuckled.

--------------

Author's Notes: Woo, longest chapter so far in this story! Hmm... Just like Kano... I have never been a huge fan of the wildy in Runescape -- And after so many tries to mine the runite ores in the wildy without dying.. I only got to mine 4 before I quitted Runescape. Pretty sad... Well anyway, please review! Thanks to all of you guys who has given me a review(s)!


	8. A New Experience

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've had so much school stuff happening right now.. I've also been typing up the next few chapters, trying to eliminate all cliffhangers! And now for Chapter 8...

-------

**Chapter 8 - A New Experience**

"Okay, do you remember what your first task is?" quizzed Matt.

"Aye! It is to mine 4k coal by this week!" Kano acted as obedient as ever.

Matt grinned. "I'll be mining the same amount of coal as you. Just because you're our new miner, doesn't mean I'll be retiring!" Then he proudly anounced,"I do have level 99 mining... but my **real** goal is to aim for the number one miner spot."

Kano frowned. She forgot that she wasn't the only one competing for the same spot. Instead of being a bad sport, she slowly grinned and said,"Well.. Don't think it's going to be that easy- to get that spot, I mean. You see... I'm trying to go for number one as well..."

Matt laughed. "Are you serious? Hahaha... well.. I guess you can do it.. but I'll be the number one first. Your mining level is still at 85!"

Kano remembered that every time Kenny used to challenge her to some kind of race, she would always pout and try to have things her own way. After finally realizing that doesn't help at all, she stayed cool about it. "We'll see Matt. We'll see."

----

_A couple days later.._

"How much more to go, Kano?" shouted Matt across the mine, who was on the other side of the mine from Kano.

"Only a thousand more to go!" She took a breath after working nonstop for a couple hours.

"Good job! Keep going now!" With sore muscles all over her body, Kano continued to mine.

It soon became dusk, and both of them were still mining. Lots of miners started to leave for dinners that their families had made for them. They were almost done, so they decided to keep on going for that night.

Breaking the silence, Matt blurted out,"Woo! All done!" Kano gasped, wondered how he accomplished the task a lot quicker than she did.

"Oh, well.. it's really nothing!"

Kano glared at Matt. "Sure it's nothing. Then I guess all this mining is nothing, huh?"

Matt sighed. "Seriously.. it's not going to help you become a faster miner even if I told you."

"Just tell me. Please?"

"You are one curious girl. Well, this pickaxe that I'm using used to be my father's. And my father got this from his mom, who is marked as our number one miner in Runescape. So ever since my father had died, I received his pickaxe. I made up a superstitious belief that if I always use this pickaxe, it might get me to my grandmother's number one spot. She was the fastest miner in Runescape, and sometimes I wonder if I got that speed from just genes or from this pickaxe. It's a pretty stupid thing to believe in... but this is the pickaxe I count on the most."

Kano's eyes widened. "YOUR GRANDMOTHER IS THE NUMBER ONE MINER!"

"Yup. No one has beaten her for 80 years straight. But this year.. **I **will be the new number one miner."

Kano smiled greedily. "Don't be too sure about that. Even without that pickaxe of yours, I can reach your speed in a matter of just couple months!"

Matt took out his hand, waiting for a handshake. "Okay, from here on now, this will be a race. Make the best miner win and the noobiest miner lose!"

Kano agreed, and shook hands with Matt.

----

"Are you sure I'm ready to mine rune again?" asked Kano nervously. After going to the wilderness once, she felt queasy about going back there to complete her mining task.

"What is there to worry about? You've got my whole clan to back you up!"

Kano sighed. "I know..."

----

"Wow.. I did it! I mined a whole inventory of rune ores!" Kano did her little happy dance, which she always did when something good has happened to her.

Matt grinned. "Well done Kano, my clan will lead you onto the wilderness bank just up a little north. Now for me to quickly mine some rune ores."

The clan started to turn away and head towards the bank, but immediately stopped when they heard a clan gang up on Matt.

A group of mixed archers, warriors, and mages were in the clan, and they were all kicking and pushing Matt down.

"This is what you get for not listening to us in the first place!" yelled one of the mages.

"You should've flee when we told you nicely at first! This is OUR rune mining area, no intruders allowed!" another archer shouted out.

The miner in that clan was the one that was pissed off the most. "This is what you get for mining MY rune rocks!" With his unbelievable strength, he then snapped Matt's favorite pickaxe in half, and threw the pickhead somewhere deep in the woods. The miner beated Matt up some more with the leftover stick of Matt's pickaxe.

Everyone was going crazy, when the leader exclaimed," That's enough boys! Save your energy for the clan war next week!" A few grumbled and scowled, but they obediently listened to their leader and headed towards south.

Matt's clan arrived too late. One of the warriors looked at the bruised-up face of Matt's. "Dude.. what the hell happened to you?"

Matt, who was covered in pain from head to toe, was quivering. "My.. pickaxe...NOO!"

One of the guys whispered to their friends,"Damn.. he doesn't even care about his own body and only his pickaxe. How ridiculous."

Kano heard that rude remark, so she stood up and objected,"You don't even know how important that pickaxe is to him. And why are you guys standing around doing nothing! You're the ones who are carrying the first aid kits, not me! Go get him cleaned up right away!"

"Y-yes'm!" The warriors were surprised that Kano actually stood up for once, and they obediently listened to her commands.

----

_Back in Falador.._

"Sorry how your first rune mining task turned out." Matt sighed. "I guess you were right, you can't always depend on those lazy bums."

Kano stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Finally she questioned,"How's your leg doing?"

"Oh, it's fine.. I just don't think I can mine until I get fully healed." Matt mumbled. Remembering something, Matt hesitated,"Hey Kano.. I have a favor to ask.."

"Hm?"

"Well.. since I won't be able to mine... I was just wondering if you might be able to take my job over temporarily. At least that way, there **is** a bit for you to catch up to me!" Matt chuckled.

Kano gasped. "I guess I can do it... it's going to be really hard though. I'm not used to this unusual amount of patience to put onto!"

Matt also added,"I'll make sure to pay you double." He reached his wallet and pulled out 200k and handed it over to Kano. "This is what you get for mining those 4k coal earlier, and being extremely brave in the wilderness a couple days ago, especially with that unexpected attack on me."

It was Kano's first payment from the clan. She was surprised, she totally forgot that she was getting paid to mine for the clan. It was almost as if the whole clan was just one huge family, helping each other out to create the best clan ever...

"Okay, okay, stop awing over the money. Now please leave my room, for I have other documents to finish."

Kano was surprised by his awkward response, and then she curiously asked,"Just wondering...exactly how old are you?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "...16."

Kano sucked air in, not showing how she would've really reacted to that answer. "Okaythatisallbye!" she said in one word and practically ran out the door.

_16? He's really 16 years old? I mean.. I expected his age to be something like that.. especially with that kiddy voice that he still has... but still! I'm 17! I've never met a leader who happened to be so young... I wonder how he got that position... And it's kind of awkward being ordered by someone younger than myself... It's as if he's my dad or something! How...strange..._

------------

Author's Notes: A few bits and pieces here and there, nothing exciting happening in this one (i think) unfortunately... but I promise you that starting the new chapter, there will be a twist to it! Please review. )


	9. Just Impossible

**Chapter 9 - Just Impossible**

After a couple months of long, hard work, Matt had finally been able to get back on his feet and help out Kano once again. She had made quite an improvement in her mining skills, and it had almost caught up to Matt's. She was at level 94 mining, which was only a couple more levels until she caught up to Matt's level. Kano had gone to the wilderness for rune mining with the clan, and almost always there were no problems that she had encountered like the one Matt went through. I guess you can say she's one bit of a lucky girl?

As they were mining more coal, Kano noticed that Matt was barely trying, even though he had the full energy to mine. "What's up with you, Matt?"

He stopped with whatever he was doing, got frustrated and threw the pickaxe across the mine. "This piece of crap is not worth mining!"

Kano suddenly remembered that he doesn't have his number one pickaxe anymore. _I didn't know it meant so much to him.._

"There's no fucking way I'm going to be able to mine with this pickaxe! I want my god damn pickaxe back! Stupid motherfucking bitch who fucking broke my pickaxe!" He punched the walls of the mine several times, making his hands all bloody and scratched up.

Kano froze, not knowing what to tell him. She wanted to tell him to cut down on the swearing, like she always told him when he was mad.. but she knew **this** wasn't the right time. "It's okay Matt, I think I can handle the mining for today. Maybe you should go rest."

Matt looked up at Kano's poor, hardworking face. Matt knew he was the leader, and he was supposed to set an example, and most importantly, he had no right to become a slacker. Matt sighed, and dragged his aching body across the mine to pick up the cruddy, store-bought pickaxe. "It's alright Kano, I'm done ranting now. I can handle it."

_If there is **anything** to make Matt happy again, I should try to find that pickhead for him one day... even if it means to go search out in the wilderness, where he had lost it..._

And for the rest of the time, the two of them had stayed quiet and mined until it became dark.

----

_Couple weeks later..._

Kano and Matt were mining when they heard a fanfare in central Falador. Villagers drew in from the attention, and gathered upon the important call. Miners began to flee to the area as well; they were very curious about what was going on.

"What's happening, Matt?" asked Kano, who was starting to panic.

"It's probably nothing.. Maybe they will anounce the mayor of Falador dead? I hope that's what it is... that guy was sure a big pain in the ass."

Kano laughed at the joke, and cheerfully motioned Matt to go over to see what it was. Matt followed.

There were so many people gathered around that Kano still didn't know what was going on, and who was doing all the talking. She was frantically searching for the answer, when flames bursted out of no where. People cried with shock, and soon the area became silent.

"I AM ZAMORAK!" Some cheered on, and others gasped horrifyingly by the presence of Zamorak. Zamorak continued. "I, Zamorak, have come to the city of Falador, to anounce that I will be the new ruler of Runescape!"

"What nonsense!" some people roared over.

"Yes! Finally, my great hero can reign over!" another bunch shouted out in such joy.

Zamorak spoke again. "I have taken the place of my (dear) old Saradomin, who has been found in unbelievable sickness. We do not know what has caused this to happen, but I have been notified to let you know that I will be taking over starting today."

Matt was shocked by the news told, and murmured to himself,"This is not good... not good at all..."

Kano was confused more than ever. "What are you talking about? How do people know of this Zamorak?"

Matt replied grimly,"Kano.. in Runescape, there are three gods that have first ruled over Runescape. Saradomin was the god of wisdom, who so loved peace and stayed away from hatred. Zamorak, the one who is in presence right now, is the god of war, he is someone you do not want to mess with. And last but not least, is Guthix, who is the god of balance. Guthix follows directly in between the ruling of Saradomin and Zamorak. People make up their own stories about these gods, and people also worship them in a respective manner."

"So then which god do you follow?" asked Kano.

"I follow Saradomin, I believe he knows what is best, since he is the god of wisdom. I do not like getting into wars or anything crazy like that, so I severely dislike Zamorak. As for some of the citizens here, they could be the exact opposite of what I feel." explained Matt.

Zamorak kept on blabbering about, and Matt continued to make remarks. Kano listened to them carefully.

"Something like this happened before." Matt finally said after pausing for a long while.

"Oh, really? When was that?"

"A couple hundred years ago, if I'm not mistaken. It lasted for a whole decade; a very gruesome war. Zamorak had ruled over when Saradomin no longer had the power at the time. After 10 years of hatred, Saradomin somehow regained his powers again, and the people who were against Zamorak had helped Saradomin stop it once and for all." Matt thought harder. "If this turns out to be exactly what happened then.. I'm afraid we are going to have a very rough life for a pretty long time."

Kano gulped. She had not experience this kind of fear, and she assumed Matt hasn't either. But from Matt's stories, she had only prepared for the worst.

Kano and Matt decided to continue listening to Zamorak's words. "...Everyone who would like to join me on my side, please step up forward at this time!"

Everyone was very quiet, and did as they were told to. A couple of men who favored Zamorak happily stepped up forward without any hesitation. Zamorak found that there weren't many people that had stepped forward, so he added this comment.

"These young men will get double pay in any work they do for me, and their families will be treated like the rich! ...But for those who do not wish to come with me will suffer long and hard!"

Crowds gasped, and more and more people began to feel afraid and pressured. A large amount of people began to step up forward, which pleased Zamorak.

"I don't give a shit about your god damn rule! I live up to Saradomin and **only** Saradomin forever! I will never follow your commands!" shouted one brave man who was very furious about this. People began to applaud to cheer him on, but that was cut shortly when Zamorak used his magic spell and instantly killed the guy. The citizens immediately stopped supporting him and quieted down.

Kano stared down at the guy who got killed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Then around from the corner of her eye, she saw someone familiar stepping up forward to Zamorak. It was Zezima. She wasn't the only one who noticed. A whole bunch of citizens realized that Zezima was stepping up forward confidentally, as if he knew what he was doing and trying to keep his cool. Lots of murmuring were going around. Everyone thought he was for Guthix, he even said so himself one time in an interview. One of the teenagers who was fooling around the whole time, asked foolishly,"Yo Zezima! Lemme have your autograph!"

People got irritated with him, knowing that it was not the approriate time to ask that to a celebrity. One of his friends that was paying attention punched him, and told him that he should be more serious right now. Zamorak didn't care about the comment the teenager blurted out. In fact, he was smiling really big because he had especially wanted the number one Runescape person to come on his side.

"So is that it? Just these guys?" Zamorak scanned the whole area, trying to find any more people to join. As he was doing that, Zamorak found jackpot, the exact person he was looking forward.

Zamorak reappeared right in front of this "special" person Zamorak favored. "You," he pointed to Kano with his long, cold and bony fingers,"come with me. We need more miners, and you seem the perfect one, the one who was taught obedience." He wrapped his bony, skeleton-like arm over Kano's shoulders, which made Kano get the chills. "So how about it, cutie-pie?"

Kano was deathly scared, practically paralyzed. "Umm..umm.. umm...I.. I...umm..."

Matt stepped up forward and bravely responded to Zamorak. "Leave her alone. Please.. take me instead. She is not worth taking anyway. I have more experience than her when it comees to mining, and I am one of the fastest miners around." He added,"My grandmother is the number one miner, does that tell you anything?"

Kano ferociously whispered,"What the hell are you doing! You're the one who told me you wouldn't dare go with Zamorak!"

Matt sighed. "Please, understand what I have just done. I am only doing this for your sake. When you had joined my clan, I had promised to protect you with everything I've got. If I turn you over to Zamorak.. you won't be living for long."

"What?"

"Just trust me, Kano.. I'll make sure to find a way to stop this. And eventually, I'll learn how to communicate you when I'm away. None of my warriors in my clan are for Zamorak, only Saradomin and Guthix, so they will be with you until then. Don't worry about me, Kano. I'll be alright. You'll see."

Tears were rolling down Kano's cheeks, who still couldn't believe all this was happening at once. Matt didn't bother looking back to say bye to Kano. He knew if he did, he would've started to cry as well.

---

Author's Notes: Yes, I decided to add the gods of Runescape in my story. I do not want to hear any flames about how I wrote about the different gods. I have put Zamorak in the position that he is in my story because I do not favor him as much as Saradomin. Since this my story, and that this is ALL fictitious, there's no need to get offended. Besides that, please review! Tell me what I need to fix especially.. Thanks.


	10. The Start of a New Revolution

**Chapter 10 - The Start of a New Revolution**

"Okay, I want all of the miners over there, and all of the woodcutters on the other side! Then I want all of my pures over on that side! Quickly now!"

Everyone obediently listened and got to where they were supposed to be at. Lots of the men were excited to be getting orders by their favorite hero, Zamorak. Others were scared, as if they were to pass out any minute. Matt and a few others knew what was going to happen next.

Zamorak smiled. "Good..very good..." His place was so silent, that even a tiny movement with your feet would make a loud sound.

"Do you all want to know what I want everyone to do right now? And what is expected from me throughout?" Most of them shook their heads.

"All of you guys.. depending on what kind of job you have.. will be working for me." Everyone who favored Zamorak was cheering wildy. They couldn't believe they were actually working for Zamorak, which had probably been their dreams for the longest time.

"But there is one exception. If one of you slacks off even a tiny bit, I will throw you in the dungeon, and my elite guards will handle you from there on." Everyone became silent again, and the people who favored Zamorak were having second thoughts at that moment.

Zamorak then brought over his most prized bodyguard. "This is Tarkum. He has been working for me for a couple years now. He is the most hardworking bodyguard I have ever seen. Out of the 150 bodyguards I used to have, I narrowed it down to 20."

One of the men blurted out,"What happened to the other bodyguards you eliminated?"

Zamorak greedily smiled,"I killed them all, of course. Anyone who stays here, **never** goes back." Now everyone who had volunteered because they were on Zamorak's side, felt really bad and that they have fallen into the biggest trap ever. Matt wasn't surprised. He knew all along that Zamorak would do something like this to innocent people.

"Okay, enough talking for today. I bet all of you guys are tired, eh?" Zamorak smirked. "I expect all of you to get ready to work at 4 in the morning starting tomorrow. Breakfast will be served an hour earlier."

Everyone was complaining how it was too early, and Zamorak got furious. "If I hear one more complaint, you will not get to see that person again!" The room became silent once again. "Now, Tarkum, please lead our new guests to their cells."

"As you wish, master." And everyone obediently followed Tarkum.

_Why I am doing this..why?_ thought Matt. _I wonder how Kano's doing...Please, I hope she is okay._

---

_Couple months later..._

"Hey guys! I'm going to run over to the bank real quick! You guys wait for me, okay?" ordered Kano to her clan.

She went to the bank, and got some of the ores out to start smithing. She was about to leave when a couple of Zamorak's best fighters blocked the entrance. Kano quickly hid somewhere so she wouldn't be seen.

"Hand over all of your belongings! Everyone, now!" shouted one of the officers fiercely. Many of the innocent people there were deathly afraid of them, so they listened and took out all of their best items and gave to them. "If I see anyone trying to hide any rare items from us will automatically be sentenced to death, ordered by the almighty Zamorak!" More people coughed up their precious belongings. But one brave woman objected to this.

"I'm not doing it." she replied with a strong tone.

One of the officers motioned to the other officers to back away. "I can handle this one, you guys."

That officer took off his helmet. The confident, brave woman immediately turned scared and shocked.

"My...my son... it can't..! Is it really you, my son!" She sobbed crazily.

The officer stood there, not saying a word, not feeling any sympathy. "I am not your son. I am of Zamorak's. No one else."

"But.. But... It **is** you! Please, son, please stop this for once! How could you betray me and the other villagers? You were for Guthix, not that bitchy Zamorak!"

"I do not know you. Hand over your belongings at once, or I shall kill you like the others here."

The woman couldn't believe that her son was actually making her own mother do this, and being very weak now, she meekly handed over the items.

The officer smiled evilly. He fatally shot the woman, and was found dead in the bank. "Thanks mom for the stuff. I **really** appreciate it." The other officers laughed wildly and headed out back to Zamorak's place.

Everyone frantically left the bank. _What the hell has just happened? That guy killed his own mom! Omg.. I don't feel so good now... This is ruining everything! Runescape is falling apart!_

---

Author's Notes: Hmm... How do you guys pronounce "Zamorak"? I know there are different ways.. I pronounce it "ZA-moh-rock". :P

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll assure you that the next one will be longer and of course, more exciting. Please review!


	11. Chaos

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school stuff lately. And now for Chapter 11. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 11 - Chaos**

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WANT TO CREATE A CLAN WAR RIGHT NOW? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN RUNESCAPE RIGHT NOW?" Kano was extremely disappointed with the clan, and decided yelling was the only thing she could do at the time. Ever since Matt left, Kano was officially in charge of his clan.

"Sorry... I mean.. oh, never mind.." muttered one of the warriors.

Kano softened up. "Do you know what we need to do? We need to get Matt back, and find a way we can stop Zamorak from ruling."

All of the warrios looked at each other stupidly, and didn't say a single word of suggestion.

"Idiots... I don't have any clue why Matt thought you guys were 'the superior' ones. I expected better from you guys! Sigh.."

There was a moment of silence, when there was a knock on their door. Kano dragged her tired body over and opened the door. It was a couple of Zamorak's guards.

"Zamorak has sent us out to gather up more fighters, for the upcoming war. We heard that you have an excellent clan full of strong, abled warriors..."

"Sorry, you've got the wrong house. Go somewhere else." Kano said, dully. She lazily shut the door, but one of the guards abruptly opened it again.

"Step aside girl, we'll just 'borrow' a couple of these warriors from you, mmkay?" One of the guards shoved Kano away, so they were able to get through.

"Okay, let's see.. I pick you.. and you.. oh, this one, too..." The guards locked all of the chosen warriors, so they wouldn't escape.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS!" exclaimed the warriors, pushing away and trying their hardest to escape.

"We'll explain later. But right now, all of the selected warriors must come with us, or we will kill that pretty chick over there." The warriors gave up, knowing that their number one priority is to protect Kano. In result, the guards started to break with laughter

Kano was furious about all of this, so she quickly grabbed her Saradomin staff and casted,"SARADOMIN STRIKE!"

She thought she had it. _I **am** using Saradomin's power against Zamorak's.. it better work..._

All of the guards were found harmless, still laughing, and quickly headed back to Zamorak's palace with the captured warriors.

_What! What... what happened? Why didn't it freaking work?_ Kano collapsed, her eyes filled with tears for being so unsuccessful.

"Sorry guys.. So sorry.. I'm such a weak leader.. I promise.. I'll get them back with Matt soon..." The remaining warriors came close to her and tried to comfort her.

"Nah, Kano.. it's alright.. we may not understand what you're going through.. but you are no weak leader to us. Please forgive us for not helping you either when we really should've." spoke one warrior, with a gentle and calm voice that was barely above a whisper.

"But.. but why didn't Saradomin's strike work..? Shouldn't it have been at least a bit vulnerable to them?"

None of the warriors wanted to answer her question. Finally, one brave warrior responded grimly,"They were originally for Saradomin in the beginning. They've accepted their god as Saradomin for all of their lives. It was all because of Zamorak, he forced most of us to join him, so their mind has been changed to worship Zamarok instead.. And the strike didn't work on them because they still have Saradomin blood deep inside them that can never be changed."

"Oh.. wait, how do you know they were for Saradomin?"

Another warrior answered her question. "All of those guards that came.. used to be our schoolmates. All of us remaining here used to be friends with those guards long ago. But the one's that were chosen to leave.. were the people that our so-called friends used to pick on the most. Once we realized that our schoolmates weren't so friendly anymore, we left them behind and were no longer considered as our friends."

Kano sat there, trying to organize every bit of information in her head. She was speechless.

----

_Why... Why did you leave Matt?_

_I had to, Kano._

_..No you didn't. I hate you. _

_Don't worry, Kano.. I'll get this figured out for you._

_...Yeah right. (slaps Matt)_

"WAKE UP!" shouted his fat, old roommate.

Matt was wondering if his dream actually happened.. where Kano actually did slap him.. He turned around and saw his roommate, and figured out he was the one who slapped Matt. He checked the rusty, brown grandfather clock, which read exactly 4 in the morning.

"CRAP, we're late! We're supposed to be down at the dining hall by this time! Who the fuck touched my alarm clock!"

He digustedly saw his roommate scratching his back. "Fine, ignore me, it's not going to be my fault if the guards catches **you **late!"

Matt hurriedly got dressed up and raced to the dining hall without anyone noticing him.

Zamorak had just entered the dining hall and anounced,"For those who are still in their rooms, my guards will instantly kill them, because they aren't worth keeping." Lots of murmurs were started and Zamorak spoke once again with an evil grin. "It looks like many of you aren't going to be having roommates anymore."

Silence filled the room, and all that was heard was the wind and tree branches scratching the window panes.

"C'mon eat up, you guys get 5 minutes, and then off to work. I think I have already discussed to all of you where your work stations are, so I will not be repeating them today."

Matt didn't eat. He lost his appetite from the food they were served.

----

_I love mining. So why does mining suddenly feel like my worst nightmare now?_ thought Matt, as he mined as Zamorak's slave.

_Click._

_Mining was so much more fun back in Falador..._

_Click._

_At least the mining area was filled with happy people who just loved to talk..._

_Click. _

_So boring here...! No one's even talking.. too scared that Zamorak might be listening..._

_Click._

_Most importantly.. I wish to mine with Kano one more time. I wonder if that will even be possible..._

"Yo, dude, didn't you hear the whistle? It means our shift is up, if you didn't know." called out one random miner.

Matt snapped out of daydreaming. "Oh.. Yeah, I knew that. Just about to leave right now."

Matt's first day was completed. 12 hours of mining completed.. can he survive doing this everyday? He was so tired, that he collapsed on his creaky, old bed and rested for a while. He was half asleep when he heard his two other roommates coming in, chatting along as if everything was fine.

"Oh man, look at all these splinters I have from woodcutting today!" exclaimed a roommate named Dan.

"Pfft, that's nothing! I've been crafting ALL day, and I've got several burnts already from the oven! It's been hurting me like hell..." replied the other roommated named Bob.

_Ugh.. Why did they have to come in here! Can't they see someone trying to sleep..?_

Dan and Bob both jumped on their beds, looking up at the ceiling. They both stopped talking because they ran out of things to tell each other.

_Finally.. some peace and quiet..._

"Hey, Bob.."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Zamorak anounced to Falador how he's taking over because Saradomin got really sick?"

"What about it, Dan?"

"It's not entirely true. I mean.. Zamorak did something to Saradomin that made him so sick."

"REALLY! But... wow.. And I trusted Zamorak, too!"

"Shh.. be quiet. I'm about to tell you something that no one is supposed to know. My friend is an elite guard here, so he told me everything about Zamorak." Bob nods, and motions him to keep on going with his breaking news.

And so Dan did tell his story. "Long, long ago, there was an extremely powerful sorcerer named Jagex. When Jagex is compared with Saradomin, Zamorak or Guthix, they are all nothing. Jagex was the original creator of Runescape. He knew all about his past, present, and future as well. Shortly after he created the wonderful world of Runescape, he found out he was going to die soon. Runescape needed a ruler, maybe more than one, to look over Runescape. He thought that one ruler was not enough to handle large Runescape, so he decided to create three rulers instead. Using magic spells that no one has been able to attempt in Runescape history, he made three seperate potions of the same ingredients. At the very end, he added three different things from his own personality to combine with the three potions. With that last bit of ingredients, he made three humans to drink the potion, which would all turn into the three gods named Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak."

Dan stopped. He realized Bob slept through half of his explanation. Dan got furious and slapped him, which woke him up abruptly. "Sorry, Dan.. please, keep going on with your story."

"Don't fall asleep now. I have more." warned Dan. "Where was I? ..Oh yeah.. So yeah, the three gods had very different personalities. Each one of them wished to be the one and only ruler of Runescape, so they had gotten into many fights. The population of Runescape multiplied very quickly, and when there were enough people, each of the gods declared war on each other; a fight for the top spot to rule all of Runescape."

Bob interrupted. "Wait, is the war you're talking about the war we are currently in now?"

"No it isn't. This was the very first war that occurred in Runescape, and that was about couple centuries ago." answered Dan.

"Tell me, where was all of their personal staffs and magic spells created? For example, how was the Saradomin Strike created and how does it even work?"

Dan said,"I was about to get to that part, if SOMEONE didn't have to keep on interrupting me."

Bob lowered his head and said,"Sorry. You may keep going now."

"Okay. About the staffs and magic spells... each god has their special staff created by them. In the orb of their staff contains a drop from the potion Jagex the sorcerer had created in the beginning. With the special orb in their staff, it binded several unique magic spells. And, like any other spells, it was also made to be vulnerable to other types of spells.. But here's what happened in the first war. Saradomin and Zamorak were in a huge fight and it resulted in having both of their staffs broken, and broke the orb to many pieces. Guthix was fine, he actually remained neutral for most part of the war. Things got too chaotic, and they both finally died at the end. If there orb wasn't broken, they would've remained immortal. Once the orb is fixed, however, they regain their life back, although it takes a great amount of experience and skill to recreate orbs, especially the orbs from the gods. Saradomin's orb was fixed by a powerful magician about 50 years later. Don't you wonder why there weren't any other wars, between then and now?"

"I guess..."

"Well, Runescapians found it a lot harder to rebuild Zamorak's orb. Plus, the magician that recreated Saradomin's orb died before they were to find all of the missing orb pieces from Zamorak. Zamorak came back to life only couple days ago before he came to Falador, and now he's back with revenge against Saradomin. Zamorak, with unbelievable cunning skills, attempted to break Saradomin's orb once again. And he succeed. See, Saradomin is not really sick.. All that needs to be done is to get all of the orb pieces back and one powerful magician needs to bind it back together."

Bob began to feel hyper with the news told to him. "Great! Sounds simple! Let's go find some orb pieces right now!"

Dan cautiously stopped him before he began to create a mess. "You bastard! We'll get killed if Zamorak finds out we know the true story! And plus, we can't even leave this shitty place!"

Bob sighed. "So.. what are we going to do?"

Dan lowered his head. "We.. We can't do anything. It's too dangerous and extremely risky.."

Bob yawned. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep now, you're story almost made me fall asleep again."

"WHAT!"

"Haha, just kidding fool."

Matt had been eavesdropping the entire time._ Perfect. Just what I needed.._

-----

Author's Notes: Woot, another long story! I didn't really expect to make this chapter so long either... I also found myself laughing when I made the "powerful sorcerer's" name, Jagex. I couldn't think of anymore random names, and Jagex seemed to fit in.. Even though Jagex is not really a powerful sorcerer in real life, it is still the creator of Runescape.. XD Well anyways, please review my story! I hope it's getting good for you guys... o.O


End file.
